Can You Be There?
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: "I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends and family call me Bella. I'm usually at home doing some homework or I'm hanging out with my best friends but that's going to change because - I'm pausing for stupid dramatic effect - I'm pregnant." Not so 16 but she is knocked up.
1. Chapter 1

**So i edited the chapter and re-posted it. if there is still mistakes that's because i suck:P**  
**Enjoy (again) i don't own anything. **

* * *

I heard the door clink but acted as if I didn't hear anything, just settled more into the black leather rolling chair and kicking my feet up onto the bed. I was playing Emmett's DS with The Legend Of Zelda Spirit Tracks I've been kicking phantom ass ever since I started playing.

"Hey." He called out sounding almost apprehensive, "I'm sorry about today. I lost track of time at work."

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer, just as Link jumped onto Zelda's body. She was currently a ghost in the body of an evil phantom.

"Bella?" He asked walking into the room.

"I'm sorry, really." He said scaring me when he placed his hand on the op of the chair tilting it even more back.

"Uh huh." I said able to hear the doubt in my own ear, Edward didn't miss it either.

He chuckled nervously, "What's that supposed to mean."

"It means you can't be sorry when you did it on purpose." I said bluntly.

He was quiet for second

"I said I was sorry because I meant it. I couldn't get out of work."

This time I laughed, though my tone was more sarcastic.

"Really because that's not what Mari said." I said and before giving him time to answer with another lie I kicked off the bed sending the chair swirling. I planted my feet to stop its motion when I was right in front of him.

"Since when do you have work on Thursdays Edward, Mari really wanted to know as well." I stood up still playing the game; I muttered a cuss word when a different phantom sliced me with his sword.

He let out a sigh sounding resigned, "Okay, I haven't been working on Thursdays. I just, I just need a day to myself once a week. A lot has happened and I need time without all this…drama."

I spun around, "Oh and you think I don't." My temper sprouted and I was on a roll.

"Do you know how many people I hear talking about me, whether it's at school or at the store? If you want me to leave so you can have your house again, I'd be happy to. I'm not staying here to be near you, or to trap you into my life because you knocked me up. I'm staying because I knew Esme wouldn't have taken any answer other than yes. I'm staying here so Charlie wouldn't have to worry as much. I never asked you to go to the ultrasound, you invited yourself…" I trailed off my steam leaving me as Link was killed.

I continued a second later, "Don't say you're sorry, if you're not."

I heard him take a breath and his hand appeared above the DS screen. I let him take it without a fight. I felt embarrassed and angry with both Edward and myself.

"I don't mind you living here." He simply said before turning me around once more.

When I didn't look up he gently grabbed my chin with his thumb and middle finger.

He gave me a small smile, his eyes swirling with regret as he stared into mine.

He slide his other hands thumb softly across my cheek,

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He voice just barely above a whisper

My eyes widened and I reached up to quickly wipe any more tears. I cleared my throat and stepped away from him

"It's fine." My voice shook as tried to calm myself down. I got the DS from the bed and started playing where I left off.

"Bella," Edward said, once more taking the game from me.

His hands made their way to my hip and his head leaned down to my ear,

His voice was smooth like honey, softer then silk, in one word: irresistible.

"I truly am sorry."

I shivered as his breath danced along my skin. I slowly turned my head towards him, unable to stop the electricity as it reached from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

Our noses touch, and my breathing hitched.

"Apology accepted," I heard myself mummer, though it sounded like I wasn't the one speaking.

Without a word, his hold tightened and his eyes closed soon followed by my own.

His lips met mine with the softest pressure that left me wanted more.

In the background I heard Link die again.

* * *

**Review please? :D I'll give you a butterfly! (^.^) }i{**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been a loooooooong while since i updated and i hadn't even thought about writing the 2nd chapter in a while. but i sell tacos illegally *shh don't tell cops* and its gets lonely so i decided to start writing and then i finished the chapter today so i decided to post it. Originally it was suppose to be Edward's POV but i came more natural for it to be Bella's. **  
**I suck at editing so sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

You know, sometimes I like to think about MTV and ponder about it's pointless, albeit, somewhat entertaining TV shows. But the one show I absolutely, without a doubt cannot stand is '16 and Pregnant'. Well the introduction of the girls anyway.

They act all secretive about their pregnancy, giving us their life story and then it's at the very end when you 'learn' that she's pregnant.

I believe the words go by "But it's all going to change –pause for dramatic effect- because I'm pregnant."

It's pretty redundant to me, I mean you're on the show…it's called 16 and pregnant. Everyone knows you're pregnant, so why would you wait until the very last minute to say you're pregnant? TV produces, I swear. All stupid producing aside, the show really is…helpful, I guess. With all the fuck up they go through, it's easy to think, "That's never going to happen to me.", "Oh I'm smarter than that slut.", or even, "At least I'll remember to use a condom."

If I was in the show I'd probably say something like this: "Hey there! I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends and family call me Bella. I just turned seventeen, and I'm from Forks. WA. I live with my dad, Charlie, my mom left us when I was three, but its okay, my dad made the best with what he had. He's a very quiet man, and doesn't like to show his emotions often but I've never felt like I lacked love from him.

He works as chief of police in our town, and every Halloween there are little boys dressed up like him. He'll never admit it, but he loves it. When he's at work I'm usually at home doing some homework; which is okay with me considering I'm a straight 'A' student or I'm hanging out with my best friends, I love hanging out with them more than anything. But that's going to change because - I'm pausing for stupid dramatic effect - I'm pregnant."

~0~0~

"Wake up kiddo. We're home." Dad whispers in my ear. I groaned softly, opening my eyes and seeing little water drops collecting on the window. Home was in Forks. Somewhere I didn't expect to return to only after three and a half months.

"Thanks." I answered opening the door and stepping out. A weird sense of relief swept through me as I shivered in the passing cold wind. _Home_ I think staring at the house seeing the hanging shutters with their broken pieces of wood and smiled over at Charlie.

"Would it be stupid to admit that I thought during my time away I actually expected you to clean up the house a little? Like you have been saying you would?"

It earned me a laugh and I chuckled along side him. Reaching up to swept my now moist bangs across my face I started walking to the door.

On the second step I almost slipped, but thankfully Charlie caught me by my elbow.

"Thanks dad…for everything." I said looking down at the muddy tops of my slip on vans.

"You're welcome, Bells." Dad said while opening the door, with a little to much extreme care, but I could see just the hints of pink at his cheeks. As I passed the threshold, he spoke again.

"For the record Bella, you'll always be my baby girl, and I'll love you no matter what."

I felt somewhere between getting punched in the gut and having my heart ripped in half. He would never admit it, but I knew my snap decision to leave  
Forks hurt him deeply, even more so now that he knew the reason why.

Emotional tears built up, much to my embarrassment, and I swallowed the knot from my throat.

'Thanks daddy," I mumble hugging him quickly.

We let go after a moment and Charlie lets me go up and unpack. As I unpack I think back to yesterday then taking a moment to sit down and really process everything.  
_  
They've been going at it all morning. Dad arrived sometime around eight, and right off the bat he scooped me up in a tight hug. A cry left me as I wrapped my arms around him, needing my daddy more than anything in that moment._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept chanting as I fisted the back if his shirt in my hands, his hand soothingly smoothing down my hair which was tangled up from my constantly running my hand through it.

"Its okay, Bells." His voice quivered as he tightened his hold for a minute and then let me go, his large hands gently cupping my face.

"Don't cry." He said using his thumbs to wipe my tears away.  


_"Oh good you're here." Renée said coming in from the backyard, stumbling slightly as she brought the martini glass to her lips. She finished the drink in two gulps.  
Charlie's jaw twitched as he stared at her._

"Bella, please go to the living room." His voice was calm, which was all I needed to know that he was pissed.

I nodded mutedly and quickly made my way to the room. I turned on the TV, putting the volume to its lowest.

Immediately hisses came from them. I strained to hear them, but only after a minute the yelling began.

"This is all you're fault! Your lousy parenting caused this. I'm too young to be a grandmother!" I rolled my eyes, bringing my legs to my chest, pulling my long sleeve down and using it to wipe more of my tears. She would think this was all about her.

"You left us when she was three! Three, Renée! You have no room to judge my parenting skills."

"At least with me, I would have known if she was having sex. I would have put her on birth control, Hell; I would have given her condom! No, instead you let her go crazy and fuck around like a hussy. She's pregnant and it's your entire fault."

I curled up in a ball, wrapping my arms around my torso. My forehead rested on knees, I closed my eyes but the blinding tears still came out, running down my chin to my thighs,

"She is a good kid. She is responsible!" Renée scoffed so hard I thought she would have spit out some phlegm. Gross.

"Clearly not enough if she's PREGNANT! God Charlie you're so ignorant. Letting her come when you didn't even know her condition."

"I didn't know! She left with a whirlwind never once explaining anything other than that she wanted to spend time with you. What's your fucking excuse Renée? She's been here for more than three months and you just found out like I did! You're no better than me. Instead of helping you're only daughter, you're what? Outside sitting by the pool drinking your self to oblivion? It's not even noon!"

"What I do is none of your business." Her voice was seething, a moment later I heard the sliding door slam open and then back closed.  
Dad came into the room a minute later. He sat down beside me his elbows on his knees. With his face in his hands I had to look away. 

_This was why I left. I couldn't bear to see my father like this, so disappointed in me._

"I'm not disappointed in you, Bells." Apparently I talk out loud now.

"But-"

"No buts kiddo. I love you no matter what. You made a mistake, but I'm not disappointed in you."

My face crumpled, "Ashamed?"

"No, I can't really explain it but I don't think I could ever be disappointed in you."

There was a loud crash outside and Renée's voice came through, she was on the phone most likely.

"No I can't go out today, Phil; I have a problem with my kid. She got knocked up…it's not too late for an abortion is it?"

My eyes widen, my face becoming ashen within two seconds. Charlie's face grew an unruly red and he literally was convulsing with anger. Just as he stood up, his chest puffing out I reached out and grabbed his arm.

Blinking back tears, I swallow thickly. "Daddy, p-please don't. Can we j-just go h-home?"

With obvious strain he glared over towards the kitchen and stiffly nodded his head.

"Go get packed, we're leaving as soon as you're done."

I nodded and ran to my room upstairs; I left the door opening, knowing that Charlie was no doubt going to yell now that I was out of the room once more.

As I packed Charlie and Renée fought, he called her selfish for wanting to get an abortion, it was dangerous and he wouldn't allow it. Renée called both of us stupid if we thought that keeping the 'thing' would be a good idea.

"I'm ready." I said blandly as I dragged my suitcase behind me.

Renée narrowed her eyes at me and I stepped back, scared.

"You're ruining your life." She said her voice low with a shake of her head she went back outside. Good bye mother, I think as I go and lock the sliding door.

Charlie gives me an amused look and rolls his eyes.

"Let's go home kiddo and company."

I blush and automatically wrap my arm around my small bulging belly.

"Okay."  
  
I'm brought back to the present when I feel and hear my phone buzz and beep, message after message pouring in.  
Soon my inbox is full and I erase the messages without reading any of them. I did that three times which are over seven hundred and eighty messages. Yes  
I did the math on my cellphone, well after the messages stopped coming, of course.

"Bells? I was wondering when you wanted to go back to school." Charlie said over dinner, I stopped playing with my food and looked up at him, blowing my bangs away because they tickled my eyelids.

"Tomorrow." I wasn't going to prolong the inevitable, and I told Charlie as much when he looked shocked.

"People are going to talk anyway if they see me around town; I might as well get it over with."

"Alright then. That's very mature decision Bells." He said with a twitch of his mustache, "I'll call principal after dinner."

"Okay." I mutter and continue playing with my meal, occasionally taking a bite.

"Oh, dad? Can you make sure that I get a completely new schedule?" Even without actually saying it, he knew what I meant and for that I'm pretty sure I loved him even more. I didn't want a single class with my…friends.

"Of course." He said taking a swig of his beer.

'Thanks." I say and we stay quiet for the rest of dinner. Around eight thirty he calls up the principal and begins my re-enrollment. At nine, Charlie is in my room telling me to get to school early to work out the rest of the paperwork. With one last tight hug I bid him a good night.

~0~0~

I swear to God, I had never had such a worst nights sleep. I tossed and turned and even read some old books, but never once did a yawn interrupt my reading. Damn it to Hell.

It was around two forty-five when I finally fell asleep, only to wake up at five fifty to start getting ready.  
Picking a set of thick, black knit tights, and a mid thigh length grey knit dress, and some black and purple converses; I waited for Charlie to get out of the shower.

I took my clothes into the bathroom when he was finally done. Like Hell I was going to suffer through the cold morning air. Scrubbing my body with my wild strawberry body wash, I began to look at my stomach; it was something that I had gotten into the habit of doing when I was in Phoenix.

The water that ran down from my hair, over my breast and swelled over the baby bump reminding me of a waterfall. With gentle strokes I brought the loofah to my stomach and washed it clean.

After my shower I quickly opened up the window to let out the steam, and then began to dress. Bringing out my rarely used blow dryer I painfully set out the task of straightening my hair. A good hour and a half later I had applied on a thin layer of eyeliner and was curling the last section of hair; I made sure to use the anti-humidity hair spray.

If I learned anything with Renée and the little knowledge I managed to remember from Rosalie and Alice's 'Barbie Bella' was to always look my best when I felt like shit. Clearly with having a constant hangover Renée was a master at this shit. Annoyed with my bangs, I used the cooling curling iron to give them shape.

"I'm off, Bells. Good luck…" Charlie knocking on the door, "Knock 'Em dead. Keep your head up high."

I smiled and said "Have a good day."

I was stalling, it was seven ten and I was ready to go but I kept finding reasons not to go just yet.

"You can do this, Bella." I say to myself curling my toes in my shoes. I glare at the door and then pushing back my shoulders and with determined steps I walk to my car and turn it on. The parking lot was empty when I got to school, the ride bringing back memories of four months ago.

_Keep your head up high_, Charlie said in my mind as I saw Mrs. Cope's eyes widen as she looked up and saw me.

"Isabella?" She asked, and I nodded with an easy smile.

"Hey Mrs. Cope." I said reaching up to rub my neck. She stares – it was more like a gawk- at me for a few long awkward seconds before she snapped back into reality.

"Oh!" she says her expression flustered, _Head up high_, "I have your schedule right here Isabella." She turned to her cabinet and rifled through the pile.

"Okay! Here is your schedule, a slip that your teachers have to sign, which I'll need at the end of the day and a map, just in case you get lost." With another smile I grab the stack of papers and shove them into my messenger bag.

"Mrs. Cope? I have prenatal pills I need to take around lunch time, and pills that suppress my nausea. My OB-GYN, in Phoenix, said that I should feel free to take them whenever I feel necessary." My tone is verging on rude and I tone it down. I stare at her as she looks back with a blank expression.

"Can I have a medication registration?" I continue after she still doesn't do shit.

"Sure, I'll have to go in the back and find a copy; can I give it to you during your lunch?" I nod and smile once more before walking out. I stand outside, giving a quick look around me and see that a few random cars have pulled up, it doesn't worry me though. there wasn't a car that I recognized and considering the smoke that was swirling in most of them, it was obvious a set of stoners hot boxing their car.

I get my schedule out of my bag and try to memorize it.

**1. English – Mr. Taylor; 8:05 – 9:00**

**2. Pre Cal – Mrs. Durazo; 9:07 – 10:17**

**3. US History – Mrs. Rhinehart; 10:24 – 11:19**

**4. AP Biology – Ms. Diefenbach; 11:26 – 12:21**

**Lunch**

**5. Computer Graphic Designs – Mr. Anderson; 12:58 – 1:53**

**6. Cooking - Ms. Sneed; 2:00 – 2:55**

I wouldn't need the map at all, thank god. The classes were all in the same general area. I spent the rest of the morning before the bell rang in the library, smiling when I saw some of the books I recommended to the librarian were now in stock. When the bell rang I clenched my eyes shut, knowing that a majority of the people would have recognized my car.

The amount of stares I was going to get made me want to skip this damn day, but I couldn't. I would do my dad proud.

_Keep your head up high_ I thought as I took a breath and walked into the hallway immediately, despite Charlie's comforting words, feeling the urge to duck my head and wrap my arms around my stomach.

The whispering started but I looked straight ahead, not giving anyone a second glance, - knowing deep inside that if I did, I'd break much too quickly – and making my way to the English building.

Mr. Taylor signed my paper with minimal eye bulging, letting pick a seat of my own since he didn't have assigned seats.

I chose a desk in the far back, giving small smiles to people who said hello to me. Mr. Taylor didn't mention my return nor did he call on me during class. I was more then fine with this.

I wrote my notes of the day diligently, slightly annoyed when I realized that my three months in Phoenix put me behind Forks curriculum.

Thankfully, after class ended Mr. Taylor and I managed to make a plan to get me caught up to speed, all thanks to school loop.  
As I walked to second period I felt even more stares coming my way, as I walked pasted people I could see that they were taking out their cell phones.

I've had Mrs. Durazo for a teacher before, and she respectfully didn't mention, in Renée's words, my condition.

Class went just the same as the last with the same agreement with school loop.

I pushed down my urge to run to US history, mostly because I was always scared that if I did run my growing…baby, it was still surreal to think of a baby growing in me, would fall out of my uterus. No bueno. I snorted softly to myself clearly I've spent too much time on my tumblr.

When I walked into class, Mrs. Rhinehart brought me into a gentle hug, and smiled at me. I had her last year for my AP World History class. I passed the AP test along with a majority of the class and she was so ecstatic that she bought us donuts. Out inner fatties were all happy that day, she called us her kids and we called her our loving, doting grandmother.

History was always easy for me, so even though I was still behind I was able to get more caught up then my previous classes.

From past experience I didn't need to talk up an arrangement with Mrs. Rhinehart for getting caught up. She always had her notes in her school loop locker.

Ms. Diefenbach was probably one of my favorite teachers, I had her for honors bio, and she was one of the teachers that were actually funny. We, respectfully…most of the time, talked shit to her and she would hand it right back.

The bell rang and I stayed in my seat until everyone was out the door. Needless to say, but I was going to say it anyway, I was shit nervous. I wasn't a dumbass, I knew my luck would run out soon and I would have to see my friends eventually.

"You okay there, kiddo?" I smiled, wondering if she had once heard Charlie call me that, during our dinner diner days. Ms. D frequented the diner a lot since her boyfriend worked there.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine Ms. D. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, standing up and swinging my messenger bag's strap over my shoulder.

"See ya." She called out, raising her head from her drawing. She was constantly drawing on her desk with her expo markers. Standing outside the door in the empty hallway, I looked both ways with a puffed out mouth. I blow the air out as I lazily walked to the nurse's office.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Cassie." We were well acquainted by this point.  
"Mrs. Cope already told me about the pills. You're welcome to leave them here in the morning if you want. Oh! Here's the paper work. I'll let it slide today, but you really need to turn those in as soon as possible. But I'm pretty sure the Chief wouldn't jail me up if I told him I was doing it for you." She giggled as she finished.

I shook my head with a smile and opened the flap of my bag getting my pills out. I thanked Cassie as she passed me a water bottle.

I took my pills and lingered around watching Cassie walk around her office.

"Bella. Go eat. The baby needs you to eat." She said sternly.

I laughed, "Okay, Okay I'm going. I'll have these papers to you by tomorrow. Bye."

As I was walking to my locker my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. Are you okay?" My father seriously needed to stop showing he cared so much. It was odd but with a comforting sensation to it.  
Smiling I said, "I'm fine, I've been keeping my head up, just like you said." I've gotten to my locker and with one hand I worked in the the combination.

Popping the door open and shuffling the phone to keep it between my face and shoulder I started unloading my unnecessary notebooks.

"Oh hey," I suddenly said as finished putting my stuff away, "Did you know that Phoenix is behind Forks? It's going to take me days to get caught up. Looks like you're going to have to have dinner at the diner for a few more nights, Dad."

Charlie's throaty chuckle came through the other line.

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me Bells." I rolled my eyes. The man would eat there every day if he could, or rather if I would let him.

"Har. Har. Anyway Dad, I'm going to go eat some lunch. I'll see you at home."

"Alright, love you kiddo"

"Love you too. Bye." I said and hung up.

I tossed back my hair over my shoulder and started walking to the cafeteria. You would think that the kids had planned the reaction to me walking through the doors.

Almost immediately the chatter stopped and hundreds of eyes landed on me. Sparing them no second glance, I walked over to the lunch line, waiting my turn to get some food. I could feel the stares of the kids and my friends still on me. I refused to clench my eyes shut, refused to believe that this was a bad dream.

This was real. Fuck my life, for reals.

I paid the lady for my food and walked to the only empty table…all the way across the cafeteria. I walked without stopping and I pretended not to hear to the whispers. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the hormones or just the whirlwind my life had been the last four days but either way my eyes pricked with tears.

Annoyed I bit the inside of my mouth and willed the tears away. I could cry at home but I'd be damned if I cried in front of all these people. Painfully slowly they started to look away as they realized I wasn't going to do anything much more exciting than eat my freaking sandwich.

I was really glad I didn't cut my bangs shorter this morning like I was thought about doing. With my head ducked down I looked through my lashes and bangs around the room. There were a few stragglers who were watching me with rapt attention. Idiots. It wasn't like I was going to pop out the baby any time soon.

I looked away, taking a casual bite of the over priced turkey sandwich. After a few more glances at some rude gawkers, I found them.

They weren't gawking at me nor were they, most likely, texting about me either. The Cullen's and Hale's were just staring at me in shock. Feeling like a piece of shit friend, I discreetly looked away and finished my food, before I simply couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria, throwing away my trash as I went.

I wasn't more than ten steps away from the cafeteria doors when the bused open again.

"Bella! Wait." Alice's high voice said, it's tone verging on panic. I stopped walking and swallowed thickly.

Without looking to Alice I reached my hand back and motioned her to follow me. We walked to my locker in silence,

"Bella." Her voice was quavering and I sighed, turning to her. She looked tiny and frail, all I wanted to do was hug her but we weren't the same friends we were three and a half months ago.

"Hey Alice." I gave her a pitiful smile which made her laugh.

"Hi Bella." She said, her eyes trailing down to my stomach. Her mouth formed many questions but none came out except:

"When did you get back?" I reached to scratch my neck.

"Yesterday."

"Oh…" She said, her eyes going back to my stomach.

"You're…um…uh…with ch-child?" I bit my lip to stop from laughing, after being with Renée I almost forgot what the polite ways of saying I'm knocked up were.

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

"Where did you go?"

"To my mom. In Phoenix" Saved by the bell, words have never been so true.

"I have to go. To class…bye." I say awkwardly and turn around quickly making my way to graphic designs.

Sadly abut half way through the lecture, I had to run out of class and go welcome my lunch back to the world.

Mr. Anderson was very understanding about the incident and let me finish the assignment at home. As fifth period ended I popped in my nausea pills and an orange tic-tac. My pills took a while to start working and praise Jesus that Mrs. Sneed decided to let us all go to the library to look up some recipes. I could not deal with cooking aromas at the moment.

I bid the teacher a good day as I left class, cursing myself as I saw the rain begin with scattered droplets.

"Bella!"

I stopped and turned to Alice, seeing that the rest of the group, over at their cars.

"What's up?" I blinked out of habit when I felt a fat rain drop sink into my hair and run down my scalp.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today." Her blue eyes shining with hope.

"Uh," I looked around, "I can't. Not today, I have to unpack and-"

"Oh! Then how about Rose and I go over and help you?"

"That's sweet Alice but I have a lot of homework to do. I'm behind, so…" I trailed off.

Smiling she said, "Okay, then we can help you with it. I mean, I don't know your schedule but we'll work someth-"

"Alice!" I said exasperated then sighing once. "I don't want to be rude to you."

Her cheery and helpful disposition went away and a look of anger and hurt taking its place. Her voice was low.

"You were rude when you never answered a single one of our text messages."

I looked away from her, not able to take her judging gaze.

"I know. I'm sorry. But Alice, I just want to be alone right now."

I looked up when she didn't reply. She was staring at me, searching my own gaze.

"Okay." With a final nod she turned and walked back to her family.

I just wanted to be alone for a while. _ You've been gone for three and a half months. That should have been long enough time for 'alone time'._

As I drove back home, I thought about my '16 and pregnant' introduction.

_'That's never going to happen to me."  
_

_"Oh I'm smarter than that slut."  
_

_"At least I'll remember to use a condom."  
_

Yeah well it's fucking easier said than done. I get home and go straight to the bathroom.

Looking at my slowly ever growing stomach I think, _So much easier said than done._

* * *

**_So! there you have it! did you guys like it?  
I already kinda know what i'll have for the 3rd chapter :) _**

**_Review please! in my other stories people add my story to their favorites or to their alerts but they don't review! :/  
Lol give me your thoughts!  
i'll give you waffles._**

Review:) please.  



	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was stagnant, just like life in Forks usually was, when you didn't have friends. I set up a routine pretty quickly though I still had yet to unpack or spend some time with Charlie. My main priority was to catch up as quickly as possible, which meant I would have to be attending to Saturday school for as long as that takes. Joy.

It was currently 4:39 and I was waiting for Charlie to get out of the bathroom so I could get ready. I never thought it was possible to fall asleep while standing up but apparently with only 4 hours of sleep, it was quite possible.

"Alright bells, it's all yours." Charlie says cupping my shoulder as he passed by.  
"You take longer than a women getting ready, Dad. Work on yourself." I say with some snippy attitude. That's what lack of sleep does to a pregnant teenager, yo.

"Hey now." Charlie barks out a laugh but the stern tone is still there.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I say with my hands in an 'I give' gesture.

"Besides it takes time to look this good." He says running his hands through his hair.

"God dad, you're so embarrassing!" I yell and go inside the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

I spend a short amount of time in the shower, and get dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans, a black undershirt and a grey button up cardigan. As I brush my teeth for a second time I look at my hair and decided to put it in a loose braid.

"Dad?" I call down stairs as I hobble over to my room trying to put on some bright green neon socks (yeah, neon green socks, don't judge me). I say hobble not hop because just like running, I fear that the jumping motion would cause the baby to fall out of my uterus as well.

Logically I knew it was impossible, or I sure as hell hope it was. I have yet to finish reading those baby books Charlie left on my bed when I first arrived. But still the irrational part of my wanted to put on a diaper in case it happened.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to have time to take me to school?"

When he didn't reply right away I knew I was going to have to walk to school. With a quite sigh I put on my old torn up classic chucks and walk downstairs.

"Very mature Dad." I tell Charlie as I see him try and sneak out the back door. He has the decency to look embarrassed as he turns back to me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I just didn't want to face your wrath."

"If I wanted to show you my wrath, I'd feed you vegetables all week. Now go to work, but you owe me a ride, old man."

"Oh my sweet daughter, what happened to the days when the worst thing you could do was stick your tongue at me?" Charlie asked as we walked back to the front door.

I rolled my eyes not even bothering to dignify that with a response.

"Text me if you break your leg or something, alright kiddo?"

"I wouldn't have the option of breaking my leg if _someone_ would give me a ride." I say and then stick my tongue out at him.

"There's my girl." He chuckles and gets into his car.

"Yeah, Yeah. Go arrest people." With that said, I start walking towards school. I take out my cellphone and saw that I had a little over an hour to walk to school, but I'm sure that I'll take up the entire time and barely make it on time.

_S.I.N.B._

So I was right, I barely made it to school on time. By the time I got there I had a light coating of sweat on me. I hated exercising with a passion, not to mention that the air was warm and muggy today; which was odd here in Forks at this time of the year.

I made sure to spritz myself with some of my coconut-lime body spray before entering class.

I spent the four hours making up homework for APUSH and taking tests on the chapters. My F was up to a high D+, so that was good. I also spent a good hour solely on getting tutored for Pre-Cal.

I sucked at memorizing shit, which is why it was easier for me to finish about ten pre-Cal homework assignments than it was to read chapters from my history book and do the respective rough drafts to the essays the teacher had assigned.

The only awkward moment I really had was when it was time for our lunch break. (I say lunch loosely because I don't consider pop tarts and small orange juice to be lunch. I would say breakfast but whatever, fuck the school system.) Even after a week it seemed like everyone was still constantly staring. Which was something I had always disliked about Forks, the stares and whispers were always going around school and then out into town.

Everyone knew your shit in Forks.

_N.B.S.I_

Have I mentioned that I hate exercising? I whip my back pack from my shoulder and unzip it, taking out my newly bought water bottle.

With one hand I sluggishly take sips from the water bottle while with the other I start going through my phone and playing snake.

"Bella?" I freeze and look to my left, on the road I see Emmett in his big jeep looking down at me. Literally, his jeep could go against a monster truck and win.

"Hi Emmett." I say after I swallow the water and exit my snake game.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asks turning off his car and facing me completely.

"Uh- that's really nice of you Emmett but I'm not going home right now."

"Damn!" Emmett bellows out laughingly, "a few months away and you still suck at lying."

With an eyebrow raised I haughtily reply, "I'm not lying. I just remembered I need to go to the fucking hospital. If you're going to be mean and keep laughing at me, then leave me the fuck alone Emmett."

I quickly turn on my heels and start walking back to the town and towards the hospital. I really wasn't lying to Emmett when I said I needed to go. My prescription for prenatal pills was running low and I only had about 3 days left.

A moment later I hear Emmett's car turn on and start to drive, so I assumed that he was driving away, but after two minutes of his car engine running I realize he was following me.

With a heavy sigh, I stop walking and wait for Emmett to pull up behind me.

I turn to him.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the say time and then chuckle awkwardly.

_S.I.N.B_

"So why did you leave?" He asks looking at me as we sit on his jeeps hood.

"I just did. I was scared." I answer honestly

"Didn't you think that you could come to us? Why didn't you reply to our texts, we were worried sick about you Belly?" Emmett looks so confused and almost offended that it hurts to look at him.

My voice is thick with tears. "I don't know. It's complicated Emmett. I'm sorry." I wipe away the fat tears that fall from my eyes, blushing slightly from the embarrassment of crying in front of Emmett.

I feel his arm come around my shoulder and he pulls me to his side.

"Shh. It's okay. Breathe. I think you left because you thought it was best in the position you found yourself in. I don't blame you for that." The tears stop and I sniffle, wiping my nose against my sleeve. Ugh. I'll have to wash it later.

"Thanks Emmy." I say laughing lightly from my nasally tone.

"Don't trip, potato chip. C'mon I'll give you a ride to the hospital room." Emmett says sliding down the hood and them grabbing my legs.

I giggle as he pulls me off the hood and onto the street. He was still using his muscles to show off.

We drove to the hospital in more shits and giggles, knowing that Emmett didn't hate left me so... not exactly relieved but like the weight on my shoulder was lessened.

"Want to go see my dad?" Emmett asks me as we pulled into an open parking space.

"Uh, most likely I'm going to see him in there anyway. Thanks for the ride Emmett. I'll see you at school-"

"Why are you saying bye? I'm going with you, you need a ride home."

I tried to tell him I could walk home but he was being as stubborn as I usually am. So with a sigh I nodded my head and we walked in together.

"I'll go find my dad; you go get your stuff done. Text me when you're done?" He chuckled "That is if you still have my number."

I punch his arm and stick my tongue out. With the sound of his boisterous laugh behind me, I go to the pharmacy and ask to get my prescription filled, only to be told that I needed a prescription slip signed by my doctor.

"Stupid fucking whore." I mumble over and over again as I clutch my pill bottle in my hand and walk away from the pharmacy. On what seems to be the umpteenth time I said it, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh fuck…" I stutter with a blush on my cheeks as I look up…


End file.
